These Dreams
by Sassy Girl
Summary: In her dreams she can see what's going to happen long before it does. For the past month a mysterious man graces her dreams as she tries to save him over and over, always losing him in the end. -Ghost Adventures- Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Just an idea that I've been playing around with. It's a interesting one for sure. I hope you like this one as well. I'm addicted to Ghost Adventures lol.**

**...**

_Full Summary: _

_In her dreams she can see what's going to happen long before it does._

_For the past month a mysterious man graces her dreams as she tries to save him over and over, always losing him in the end. She has no idea who he is but is taken back when she comes across him on the TV as Ghost Adventures lead investigator Zak Bagans._

_Now she must find a way to meet him and save him before her dream becomes a reality_

_But will he believe her or think of her as some freaky, creepy stalker fan?_

_Only time will tell._

**...**

**Prologue**

"No! No! Not again!" She exclaimed, the ground beneath her started to spin out of control. The sickness creeping up on her, feeling herself being ripped out of her dreams once again. His mangled body laid still and lifeless in the middle of the street. Blood started to surface from his head. Bones were broken and no matter how many times she relived this moment it still brought her to her knees.

"Somebody please help!" Her cries for help barely able to make out through the screeching of the car as it bolted from the scene.

Out of sight, out of mind long before anyone could figure out the driver had one too many to drink.

She fought to hang on to the dream. It hurt so much as her head felt like it was going to explode. Cursed with the ability to see these damming visions were never gentle or smooth. They were always cryptic and painful, crippling her to the max.

But she had to hang on...just awhile longer. She was so tired of reliving this dreaded, awful dream each night for the past month that she had to get clues, something, anything.

It always ended the same...this guy she did not know struck down by a car and laid to his death. No one around to save him, not even to help him. And all she could do was watch and be tormented by this strangers untimely demise.

...

Freya bolted up right in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. Her hair was plastered to her face, her breathing was quick and rough. She clinched her chest with her shaking hands gasping for air and her heart pounded so hard she felt the vibrations in her ears. Tears filled in the corners of her eyes and all she could do was let out a cry.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Her head was pounding something fierce as she dragged herself out of bed, a side effect for trying to hang onto her dream when it was time to let go. She done it before in the past, her actions had consequences but nothing as awful as the pounding she was experiencing now. Not even a couple of Tylenol can fix this.

"Nyla!?" She called out to her best friend and the only other person that knew what she could do. Her vision kept going out of focus, squiggly lines remained. She groaned loudly using the wall as a guide. "Nyla, you home? I've been cursed again with another damn dream. Now I have a splitting headache."

"In the living room, Freya." Nyla answered, looking away from the TV show she was watching as Freya stumbled in. She was quick to react, getting up from the couch and helped her friend to the chair. "Did you want me to get you anything? Hot wash cloth? Tylenol? Vodka? A hammer?"

Freya flopped down into the chair, grumbling profanity and leaned her head back against the chair. "It feels like someone is taking a hammer to my skull." She said pressing her hand to her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut.

Nyla felt helpless, not certain what she could do to help her out. All she had was a ear to lend and a shoulder to cry on whenever Freya had her dreams. But as time went on within the last couple of weeks the intensity was getting worse. Just the past week when Nyla came home from the night shift at work she found Freya on the bathroom floor, recovering from the day vision that broke through the barriers. Time was lost as she laid there, barely any memory of what happened that morning.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Nyla asked, turning the volume down.

Freya sighed heavily, shaking her head. What was there to talk about? Same dream. Same guy. Same scenario with the same damn out come. Nothing was different and it drove her mad. "Nothing's changed, Nyla. I've been having the same dream of the guy being hit by a car for a month now." She was frustrated beyond the limits. Her visions were taking its toll on her mind, crippling her on some days because she tries so hard to figure it out. But all it does is cause more pain.

The tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she opened her eyes and looked at Nyla. "He always dies, Nyla. He's going to die and there's nothing I can do about it..."

"Don't say that. You've always managed to figure out your visions and save those innocent people." Nyla looked at her. "You can't give up hope. There has to be a reason why you keep having the same one over and over."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I wish I knew. But I can't take many more of seeing him die."

Nyla agreed walking over to the book shelf where the bottle of vodka was kept close by. Easy access to pour a drink for Freya to help settle the nerves and take the edge off. She, herself couldn't stomach the alcohol. Vodka and its potent contents, the smell alone made her stomach tense and made her feel queasy. She poured a small amount into the glass and took it to her. "Here."

Freya welcomed it gladly and downed the clear substance in one gulp. It burned on the way down making her insides tingle. "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence between the two girls. Nyla leaned up against the back of the couch and waited for Freya to explain her dreams for her, just like all the other ones she had. Even when she says there's nothing to talk about, even when the details were the same. Something is always different, sometimes it just takes her longer to see it. Having your brain rattled each time can leave a brick wall in the way until you were ready for it to come crumbling down. At least that is what Nyla gathered over the years of knowing Freya and witnessing these dreams of hers.

"Nyla, what am I going to do?" Freya asked her, not taking the silence anymore. She inhaled deeply, slowly letting her breath out. It shattered her to pieces. "How can I save someone I don't even know? I don't even know where to look. I try so hard to see the bigger picture, torture myself and my poor head just to stay in a little longer hoping something will jump out. I need something different...a clue...an address...anything. But I get nothing."

"I've never had a dream that was so persistent or crippling."

Nyla couldn't argue. The countless of dreams she was told over the years, none were ever this severe. She couldn't even remember the last time Freya had the same dream more than three times if that. "We'll figure this out." She told her, reassuringly. "Together okay? We never gave up on one before so we're not going to start now. We know so far that he's still alive or else you wouldn't be having the dreams. Maybe you've seen him before without realising it."

Freya sat up straight in her chair. She combed her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. She wished for a hot shower. "I don't remember seeing him, at least not here."

"Okay then, well maybe he's not from around here. It wouldn't be the first time we've left home. Look at Jackson Peterson, you recognized him from the news. And Maria Garcia, when you saw her picture as a missing child. Or when you saw Janet Mills' sister in the grocery store. The list goes on. We just have to look..."

"That's a lot of faces to go through." Freya stood to her feet and stretched the ache in her muscles. "But it's going to have to wait for an hour or two. I need a shower..."

"I'll look around on the internet right after I finish my show." Nyla said, her eyes beaming, grabbing the remote and turned the volume up. "It's almost over."

This peaked Freya's interest. She was always curious to see what her friend was watching, what her new 'favorite' TV show was until a new one came out. "What's it this week? Survivor?" She asked glancing at the TV herself.

Nyla laughed out loud and shook her head. "Heck no. I never could understand those reality TV shows." She pointed to the TV. "This is much different. I'm watching Ghost Adventures..."

Freya arched a brow. "Ghost Adventures? Is it like Ghostbusters?"

"Not exactly but close." Nyla chuckled. "These three guys go around to haunted places and try to get evidence of the spirit world. You should watch it sometime with me. I think you may like it."

Freya looked at the TV again. "I have enough going on inside my head. I don't need some tv show to give my visions an idea..."

"Alright but you're missing out on a great show. The lead investigator, Zak Bagans is pretty hot."

"Bagans? Is he related to..."

Nyla's hand came up and covered Freya's mouth and stopped her from saying another word. Her dark brows furrowed as she glared at her friend. "Don't even say it, Freya. Zak is not related to Frodo and Bilbo Baggins. They are fictional, he is not."

Freya mumbled against Nyla's hand trying to keep her laughter at bay. How was she to know that she would be so touchy on the matter when she was only trying to joke around. "Okay...okay... sorry." Freya said as she pulled her friends hand away from her mouth. "Don't strike me dead for joking."

"So which one is this Zak Bagans character?"

Nyla turned back to the TV. "He's the one with dark hair and mysterious blue eyes." She said, waiting for the camera to show him. "That's Aaron and Nick, they work with him."

Freya chuckled and shook her head. "Obsessed much?"

The brunette ignored her. "There. That's Zak."

Freya rolled her eyes and looked at the TV once again. His face was plastered all over the TV. Dark hair. Tall. Her heart stopped and dropped to the pit of her stomach. Her vision played over inside her head as she watched the guy on tv become the victim of the hit and run. His lifeless body in the middle of the road.

The blood. She felt sick to her stomach. Knots tightening around her lungs, suffocating her until she was lightheaded.

She gasped for air.

"Nyla!" She choked out as the darkness surrounded her and she was left unconscious on the living room floor.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Freya moaned softly as she slowly began to open her eyes. Blinking them from the cloud that hung over her. Her head was pounding. "Nyla..." She called out to her, barely able to make the words form.

"I'm right here, Freya..." Nyla said, a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. She sat on the floor next to where Freya laid, sprawled out behind the couch. Her heart was racing and panic was seeping in. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? One minute they were talking about the tv show she was watching and the next minute Freya blacked out.

Freya brought her hand up to her face and pressed it against her eyelids. "What...what...happened?" She asked, not much of a memory. She couldn't remember, just a thick haze clouded her head.

Nyla shook her head. "I don't know. I was hoping you knew." She helped her friend sit up and leaned her up against the back of the couch. "You blacked out."

Freya could barely see but enough to see the worry and concern plastered on her friends face when she looked at her. She pressed her head against the couch trying to circulate around what happened. The over rush of dread lingered close by and Freya didn't like the feeling. "I...I can't..." She thought long and hard making the pounding inside her head worse.

Nyla swallowed the lump in her throat. "Did you have another day vision?"

Her eyes narrowed. This was becoming impossible. What the hell happened? "I don't think so, I mean if I did I have no recollection of it. There's nothing there but empty space and an awful taste of blood but not my blood. It's weird."

"I'll get you a glass of water." Nyla said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen. She was only gone for a minute, Freya still sat on the floor, her knee was to her chest resting her elbow on it and her hand covered her forehead. Her eyes were closed. "Here." She handed the young woman the glass full of cold liquid. "Need some aspirin?"

The glass was cold to her touch, not drinking it instead she placed the glass against her head, sighing a relief as it began to ease the throbbing pain. "I'll be fine once the room stops spinning."

Nyla nodded once, sitting back down on the floor. "Okay." She was scared. She never witnessed something so scary before that it rattled her nerves.

She looked down at the floor.

"I'll be alright, Nyla." Freya whispered, sensing her friends pending emotions. She turned her head and looked at her. She placed her hand on her leg and patted it lightly. "I'll be alright. I promise..."

Nyla felt the stray tear fall from her eye but quickly wiped it away before...hoping that Freya didn't see it. "You better." She scolded, eying her with painful, dagger eyes. "That was so freaky."

Freya understood. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't control it."

"Forgiven. Now let's get you up off the floor." Nyla stood to her feet and held out her hand to take. Freya put the glass down next to her and took her waiting hand and Nyla helped her to her feet.

She stood there for a long moment, her knees slightly shaky and the blood rushed down inside her body. She shook her head, letting the cobwebs dissipate. Slowly, pieces began to crash through her, shattering her defenses once again. The tv was frozen on his face, his eyes held mystery as she looked at him. She stumbled forward towards the tv and stared at him. Could this really be him? Could this be the mystery man from her terrible dream?

He looked just like him. Everything about him was perfect to the person that she has been dreaming about for the last month.

No! That's impossible! How could it be?

But she knew, deep down in her heart...her soul, every ounce of fiber in her, she knew this was the person she had to try and save.

"Oh my god," She muttered covering her mouth with her hand to block the shock of realization from escaping. "Nyla, this is him. This is the guy from my dreams." She turned her head and looked over her shoulder. Her friend was just as surprise as she was. "Nyla, this is who I need to save... He's..." Her words faded from her as she sat down on the edge of the coffee table. She couldn't pull her eyes away from him. She was drawn to him.

"Nyla...he's right there."

"Are you sure? Are you sure Zak Bagans is your guy?" She couldn't believe it herself.

Freya nodded. "I'm certain of it. He's plagued my dreams for a month. I never forget a face."

The two girls looked at each other. "How are we going to help him?" Nyla asked the question that crossed both their minds.

"I don't know. But I got too...I need to help him before it's too late. He can't die..."

Nyla sat down in the chair next to Freya and pressed the play button on the remote. "I guess we have no choice but to go to Vegas."


	4. Chapter Three

_Author's Note: You never know what you can find in a phone book. Lol More to come._

...

**Chapter Three**

The trip to Vegas was anything but comfortable. Stuck between a guy that snored when he slept, occasionally his head fell onto her shoulder and after the fifth time waking him up, she gave up. And next to her was a young kid who got motion sickness. Luckily for Freya the poor kid didn't throw up all over her. The short ride through turbulence was tolerable for the most part. Nyla sat behind her, she was the lucky one. She had an empty seat next to her.

Freya was happy when the trip was over and her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Two days gone by since she discovered who the mysterious man was from her dreams. There wasn't much thought put into their leaving, packed a few things and on their way they went. She left the short planning to Nyla..the last time she does that.

Now they were in the Vegas airport waiting for their baggage to come through. Unprepared to say the least. They didn't really discuss how they were going to find him. Freya just knew that she had to get to Vegas and from there, she would figure it out.

Silly mistake.

Once they got their baggage they headed to the car rental place. The woman behind the counter was anything but helpful or pleased to help them.

"You needed to call ahead, Miss." She said, rolling her eyes as she stared at the computer monitor. She was rude. "I can't just give you a rental just because you want one.

Freya bit back her tongue and gritted her teeth. "Look..." She looked at the woman's tag for her name. "Tori. My mama is in the hospital and the doctors said it's only a matter of time..." She put the water works on display trying to make eye contact with the red head. "This news was so sudden that I wasn't thinking clearly, surely you can help me out just this once." Freya sniffled her plea. "I'd like to see her...before she dies..."

Tori finally made eye contact with her. The sadness was spread across the woman's face, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt guilt coursing through her veins. How could she deny this person when she understood what it felt to lose a parent.

She sighed softly, turning back to her computer and started to search. "I'll see what I can do." She told Freya. "Come back in twenty minutes and I should have something for you."

Freya smiled softly, wiping away her tears from her face. "Thank you so much. I greatly appreciate your kindness."

"Come on Freya, let's grab something to eat while we wait." Nyla was baffled, dumbfounded that Freya got her way.

Freya nodded and started to their way to the food court. When she was far enough a way from the car rental, her smile grew. "Do you think she believed me?" She asked.

"I think so, I think I almost believed you myself." Nyla said as the aroma of food hit her. "You are evil..."

Freya laughed. "She was rude. I had to think of something, she wasn't gonna give us a car..."

"Your mother would be rolling around in her grave..."

It was a bittersweet topic to talk about her mother, it was only the last few months before she passed that their relationship wasn't so strained. The truth was, Freya's 'lie' wasn't a lie, it happened five years ago.

"Strike me dead if you must. Time is wasting and not on our side. We need to find him."

...

The airport food was pleasing to quiet the hunger in their bellies. Nyla excused herself for the restroom and Freya sat there and devoured her french fries. Greasy food and water down soda, didn't get any better than that.

She looked around watching as groups of people hurried to their gates, waiting for their luggage or just standing around as they waited for planes to land. It was obvious they were waiting for someone.

Freya sighed softly looking towards the bathroom. Nyla was nowhere to be seen. "What the heck, did she fall in?" She asked, standing to go throw her trash away.

"Freya!" Nyla called out to her as she quickly made her way cross the food court, carrying something underneath her arm. "I think I found him...or it could be one of them."

Freya rolled her eyes and shook her head as she met her friend half way. "Don't announce it. We don't need people thinking we're crazy stalkers.

Nyla chuckled slightly and handed her what she had with her. Her finger was stuck inside holding a spot and flipped it open for her to see. "Look."

Freya looked down, letting her eyes scan over the long list of names, addresses and phone numbers. "What is this?" She asked, not quite sure what to make of it. "Its a phone book..."

"Yes, a phone book." She said, leading the way back to their table and slid into the empty chair next to Freya. "A phone book with Bagans in it. There's at least five different Bagans in there."

Freya placed the book down on the table and looked it over until she found the last names. "What did you want me to do with these? Point my finger and pick by duck, duck goose?"

"No!" She exclaimed a little too loud, a few people turned and stared at them. She blushed and leaned her head closer to Freya. "We can use this as a guide, one of them has to be him."

"And how do you expect me to find out? They don't even have a first name initial next to them."

She shrugged. "We can go knocking on their door and pretend we need help or something. I don't know, I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"You told me time is of the essence and we didn't exactly plan this. What could it hurt? If none of them happens to be him, we'll find another way."

Freya looked at her friend. "You really think this could work?" The thought of the matter was she didn't of a way to find him, she was wordless on how to explain her situation and what she saw. It was another one of Nyla's silly gestures but what else could they do?

She sighs softly, seeing the hope in her friends blue eyes that she would take this matter into her hands. "Alright, we'll do this wild goose chase. If I make a fool of myself, I'm kicking your ass."

Nyla laughed and ripped the page out of the phone book and closed it quickly before anyone could see what she had done. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Freya glared at her and opened her mouth to say something when Nyla held her hand up and stopped. "Don't say it..."


End file.
